<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poll Winner: Supergirl by zacklin52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108846">Poll Winner: Supergirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52'>zacklin52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, F/M, Gangbang, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Poll Winner: Supergirl</p><p>Theme: Fan Gangbang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Zor-El/Orginal Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER: This is an adult-themed parody. Characters belong to DC Comics, a Time Warner company. No copyright infringement is intended.</p><p>“Look everybody! It’s Supergirl!” the announcer shouted.</p><p>With a giant leap, Supergirl swooped down onto the stage. Landing on her red boots, Supergirl picked herself up and walked over to the announcer where he gave her the microphone.</p><p>“Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for coming to see me at Hero Con. It means so much to me, seeing all of you here” Supergirl shouted.</p><p>Kara was attending Hero Con, a once a year event that featured real heroes. The purpose of the event was mostly for PR moves as it showed that the heroes do care about the people. This year it was Supergirl’s turn to do the meet and greet. Kara had just finished her last year as a Teen Titan as was just promoted to the Justice League. As a rookie, she was tasked with menial task such as attending events, parades, and hospital visits. She didn’t mind doing these things as it was good for her image as a member of the league but at times the events could be a bit boring.</p><p>“Holy shit, did you see her ass jiggle when she landed.” one guy said.</p><p>“Yeah, that shit was amazing” the other guy said.</p><p>Kara was dress in her usual outfit (New 52 outfit) for the event and as she sat down to answer questions from the fans. What she didn’t know was that a group of her fans were plotting something for her. As she continued answering question, the group of men put their plan into motion. They had planned to drug her backstage with some purple Kryptonite powder that they bought from Intergang. They knew not to speak to each other during the event as Supergirl had super hearing. They assumed the role of being staff members at the event in order to get backstage where they knew Supergirl would be.</p><p>“That’s all for this panel folks! Give it up for SUPERGIRL!” the announcer shouted as the panel ended.</p><p>The crowd went wild for her. Her fanbase was huge, possible even rivaling Wonder Woman’s. Kara was happy to see so many faces cheering for her as it meant that she was doing something right as a League member. Walking off stage, she headed into her dressing room to pick her stuff up. As she walked into her room, a staff member gave her a caramel macchiato.</p><p>“Thanks so much! I really needed this” Kara said as she wasted no time gulping down the laced macchiato.</p><p>As Kara walked into her room, she immediately felt lightheaded causing her to fall onto the couch.</p><p>“Wha-what? What’s wrong with me?” Kara said as she rubbed her head.</p><p>Feeling weak, Kara tried to pull herself up with no avail.</p><p>“Something’s wrong” Kara said as she reached for her communicator.</p><p>As she grabbed it, her body immediately started to heat up, causing her to drop and break the communicator. As her body heated up, her body started to react to even the slightest touch. The purple Kryptonite spreading through her body started to drain her powers and it also increased her sensitivity drastically. As Kara laid on the couch, shivering from her increased sensitivity, the door slowly creaked open and a group of 5 men walked in.</p><p>“See, I told you it worked” one guy said.</p><p>“Lock the door, hurry” another man said.</p><p>“Wha-what are you guys doing here?” Kara said as she slowly got up and cocked her fists.</p><p>“Hey, hey no need to get violent here, we just wanted to see you. We’re fans you see.  Really big fans” one man said as the group of men surrounded her.</p><p>“What did you do to me” Kara said as she swung a punch at one of the men.</p><p>“We put some Kryptonite into your drink” the man said as he caught her punch with ease.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it ain’t gonna kill ya, just makes you the same as us for a while” another man said as her grabbed Kara from behind and threw her on the floor.</p><p>Powerless to stop them, Kara tried to scream for help before a man gagged her with a ball gag.</p><p>“Can’t have you screaming now, it’ll ruin all the fun we are going to have” one man said as he unclipped her cape off.</p><p>“Damn I always wanted to do this” the man said as he started to fondle her breast.</p><p>Kara quickly felt a jolt of pleasure from her breasts being fondled. Her nipples had become super sensitive to the touch. The purple Kryptonite was working its magic on her. With tears welling up, all Kara could do was close her eyes and try to endure this nightmare.</p><p>“Come on Supergirl, don’t fight it. You know your body wants this” the man said as her continued to rub her nipple through her spandex costume.</p><p>“N-no I don’t ahhh❤❤❤” Kara whimpered.</p><p>“Look at her moan” another guy laughed as he gave Kara’s butt a slap, causing her to let out a little yelp.</p><p>Beaten down and helpless, Kara was on her knees wearing only her knee-high red boots and what was essentially a long sleeved one piece. The Kryptonite had dramatically increased her arousal level and made her hypersensitive to touch. As much as tried to fight her assailants, Kara could do nothing but submit to their whims. Every second the men rubbed on her breast and nipples were like shots of pleasure coursing through her body. Soon it started to reach her loins as she was getting turned on from it. She could feel the insides of her pussy start to salivate for something hard to go inside of it. Her legs started to become restless as her cunt started to leak out juices. The men knew that they just had to bide their time as they could see that their beloved Supergirl was about to break and give in to desire and lust.</p><p>With a flushed red face, Kara said with shame, “P-please don’t tease me anymore. I-I’ll d-do whatever you want.”</p><p>The men started to cheer and high five each other as Supergirl broke down and started to strip off her costume.</p><p>“Hey, hold on a second, leave your costume on. It’s a lot more fun this way” one man said as he grabbed the helpless girl and threw her on the couch.</p><p>One by one, each man undid their belts and pulled down their pants, revealing their hard cocks in front of Kara’s red flustered face.</p><p>“You know what to do” the men said as they started to slap her face with their cocks.</p><p>“Y-yes sir” Kara said timidly as she opened her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading. This is the intro to the Character Poll winner story. There is more to come as it will get spicier in the next chapter. If you enjoyed the story, please drop a comment, and hit that like button!</p><p>https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52</p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Manhandled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DISCLAIMER: This is an adult-themed parody. Characters belong to DC Comics, a Time Warner company. No copyright infringement is intended.</p><p> </p><p>*Slurp*…*Slurp*…*Slurp*</p><p>“Holy shit, Supergirl can really suck dick” the man said as Kara continued to bob her head on his cock.</p><p>“Hey, hurry up, it’s my turn next” another man shouted as he stroked his cock, waiting for his turn to come.</p><p>Kara blushed from the vulgar comments that were coming from the men. Here she was sucking the cocks of the men who drugged her and enjoy it. The men were lined up in front of the blonde heroine and were eagerly waiting for their turn to get sucked off.</p><p>“Shit, I’m going to cum!” the man grunted as he shot his load down Kara’s throat.</p><p>Still bobbing her head, Kara used her tongue to catch any of the remaining semen off the cock. With a loud gulp, she swallowed the thick load down her throat.</p><p>“Fuck, finally! It’s my turn now” the next man in line said as he shoved his cock down Kara throat. Wasting no time, he started to pump his hips, forcing Kara to deep throat his cock.</p><p>“God her throat is tight” the man groaned.</p><p>“Fuck this, I can’t wait anymore” one man said as he walked over to Kara and grabbed her hips.</p><p>Kara being pretty light was immediately hosted into the air by the man. Pulling the bottom of her costume to the side, he revealed her sopping wet pussy. Kara didn’t fight this, she wanted it just as bad as they did. Her cunt was aching for their cocks to enter her. The man holding her hips, aimed the tip of his cock straight in front of her pussy, giving the lips as quick rubdown with the tip.</p><p>“Fuck dude, she’s so wet” the man groaned as he slipped the tip into her pussy.</p><p>“Well aren’t you a super slut” the man getting his dick sucked said.</p><p>“Yo hurry the fuck up” the man waiting in line said.</p><p>“P-please, hurry” Kara moaned as she started to slowly shake her hips.</p><p>“What was that?” one man said.</p><p>“Please hurry and fuck me…” Kara shamefully said.</p><p>“Fuck she is a slut” one of the men laughed.</p><p>“No point in wasting anymore time” the man said as he jammed his cock deep into Kara.</p><p>Letting out a yelp, Kara was quickly silenced by a cock entering her mouth. Soon Kara was surrounded by the men, one in her pussy, one in her mouth, and the other three jerking their cocks at the sight of their favorite heroine getting spit roasted. Kara didn’t know why she invited her kidnapper into her pussy, nothing made sense to her right now. The only thing she knew was that she wanted to cum. With every thrust into her she could feel her climax reaching it’s peak. With all eyes on her, Kara felt somewhat embarrassed but what could she do at this point. She decided to reach her arms out and with each hand she started to jerk off two of the men.</p><p>“Shit her hands are soft” one man moaned as Kara continued to tug him off.</p><p>“Yo what the fuck. Why am I the only on left out?” said the only man not being pleasured by Supergirl.</p><p>*Slurp*</p><p>“My mouth” Kara whimpered as she opened her mouth wide open.</p><p>“Shit for reals?” the man said as he shoved his cock into her mouth.</p><p>Kara immediately started to gobble his cock, making the man moan. She quickly switched over to the other man and started to gobble on his cock. Kara was slobbering allover both of the men’s cock and she sometimes even took both of them in her mouth at the same time.</p><p>“Nnggh, Fuck I’m going to cummmmm!❤❤❤” Kara moaned as her body started to shake violently from her orgasm.</p><p>As her climax ended, her body slumped down from the loss of energy. Now on her knees and slumped over the couch, all the men gathered around her and started to slap her face with their erect meat sticks.</p><p>“Get ready for your facial Supergirl” one man groaned as he unloaded his cum onto Kara’s blushing face.</p><p>Soon after the other men followed suit and started to shoot their cum all over her face with strands of the baby batter covering almost her whole face. Semen started drip down off Kara’s chin and her eyes were welded shut from the excess load of sticky semen. With no towel around the only way Kara could get the semen off her face was to eat it. Using her hand, Kara scooped up globs of semen off her face and started to slurp it into her mouth. After getting most of the cum off her face, Kara took a few hearty gulps of the semen down her throat.</p><p>“❤❤❤Aaaaahhhh❤❤❤” Kara said as she opened her mouth to show the men what a good job she did.</p><p>Using her cape as a cum rag, the men started to wipe their pricks clean with red cape.</p><p>As Kara struggled to stand up, her knees gave out and she slumped over giving the men a clear view of her bubble butt.</p><p>“Fuck” one man said as he saw the defenseless girl.</p><p>He quietly walked over to the slumped over Kara and quickly stuck his cock into her. Kara let out a yelp before moaning loudly. This prompted the other four men to join in on the fun. Throughout the hour, they began using Supergirl as their own personal cum dumpster. Each of the men took turns violating her mouth and pussy with their cocks. Kara could barely handle the sheer amount of cocks that were in front of her, but she held on. Soon Kara was completely drenched head to toe with their semen.</p><p>“Alright guys let’s get out of here before the Kryptonite wears off” one man said as he got dressed.</p><p>Quickly one by one, the men left the room, leaving the cum drenched girl laying on the couch. Kara, exhausted, took a look at herself. Her body was beaten down and covered in semen, she let out a soft smile and she fell asleep.</p><p>Thanks for reading. I know I took a while longer for this story, things came up. If you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Link are located on my profile page.</p><p> </p><p>https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52</p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>